A display device, for example, a liquid-crystal television is generally connected to and used with a recording/reproducing apparatus for recording and reproducing a received broadcast signal. Recently, a display device such as a liquid-crystal television is provided that is configured to include a recording unit having a recording function built into the main body.
With regard to the number of broadcast programs to be recorded, contents are diversified as the number of the programs increases, and a large number of programs are broadcasted that suit the user's preferences. Therefore, a recording reservation function is generally used for certainly recording a program that suits the user's preferences from a large number of programs without overlooking. In the recording reservation function, by acquiring information of an electronic program guide (EPG) from broadcast wave, a user generally selects a program that suits the preferences in advance from program titles etc., to make a recording reservation. On this occasion, a technique is known that searches for a keyword or a genre included in EPG to automatically record a program that suits the user's preferences (see. e.g., Patent Document 1). A technique is also known that automatically records a program including a keyword or ID in common with a program recorded in the past (see. e.g., Patent Document 2).